


Not sweet enough!

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Turns out, Castiel really loves sugar!





	Not sweet enough!

**Author's Note:**

> Word count is due to my funky amalgamating of words, lol. It is one hundred, promise.

“Castiel you don’t even EAT, how exactly did you get a sugar high?”

“SamletmetrysomeofyourrainbowsugarlacesandIfoundthattheywereextremelypleasingtothesystem.Mybodyhasbeenhummingforaboutthirtyminutes.Deanmyfeathersfeelfunny.OhDeancanItry yourpeanutbuttercups,ormaybesomeofthatsecrettriplemintchocolatechipicecreamyoukeephiddeninthebackofthefreezer?CanIpleasecanI?”

“Sam. Samuel! Samantha! SAMMY!!!”

“What?! Jesus, calm down, what’s so - oh!”

“I can’t get Cas off the ceiling.”

“Oops.”


End file.
